Lucy Van Pelt: A Lost Cause (Part 3)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: The day of the funeral arrives and everyone wonders if the Van Pelt brothers will attend. Speaking of Linus and Rerun, their father shares a disturbing secret that could have saved both brothers from Lucy's abuse as kids. Tricia and Marcie hash out their differences and finally work to make amends. Audrey later goes into labor and everyone wonders what she's going to have.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Van Pelt: A Lost Cause (Part 3)

 **CHAPTER 1: FATHER AND SONS cont.**

Linus and Rerun sat at the bar waiting nervously. It had been years since Linus saw him, and Rerun hadn't talked to him at all since he moved out that day he delivered his parents that ultimatum ten years earlier. But both of them were willing to at least hear their father out since their mother usually did the talking for the family. They saw where Lucy had got it from. Linus asked Audrey to stay behind because he didn't want to get his wife involved in the drama with her due with their first child any day now. She didn't need the added stress of a dysfunctional family reunion. But both brothers hoped that wouldn't be the case with their father, as he seemed to actually "get it".

Not too long after, Larry Van Pelt walked into the bar. He saw his boys seated in the stools and went to greet them. "Linus. Rerun. It is so good to see you boys." They shared a cautious and brief hug.

"How are you doing, dad?" asked Linus.

"Not good, Linus," Larry sighed. "Things are a mess at home. Never mind our long estrangement; there are problems between your mom and me, as well."

"Yeah, you were going to tell us what that was and what it had to do with Lucy," Linus remembered.

"That's right," said Larry. "First, can we go somewhere private where we won't be disturb?"

"Sure," said Linus. "Let me pay the tab first. I know a place in the hotel where we can discuss this in private." And after paying the tab, Linus and Rerun went with Larry to a conference room in the hotel that was open to hotel guests. They closed the door so they wouldn't be disturbed while they discussed things.

"Anyway," Larry began, "words cannot describe how sorry I am about not doing anything to stop your sister from abusing you boys sooner. Many times I wanted to discipline her for her actions, but your mother always stopped me from doing so."

"Damn her!" Rerun uttered under his breath.

"But that's just the tip of an ever-growing iceberg," Larry continued. "It goes deeper than Lucy just being 'crabby' and being a 'fussbudget'. You see, your sister had a problem."

"We know that, dad," said Linus. "That's nothing new to us. When mom informed me about her death, I told her I had problems too dealing with her."

"You don't understand, son. Lucy REALLY had mental problems. We took her to a doctor to see why she acted the way she did…"

 _ **Many years earlier, back to when the Van Pelt siblings were kids**_

 _Lucy and Linus were sitting in a waiting room at a psychiatrist office. Rerun had not been born yet. Linus was holding his blanket and sucking his thumb as he usually did. Lucy was reading a comic book. Linus them wondered what was going on with their parents and what were they talking to the doctor about._

 _"What do you think they're discussing, Lucy?" asked Linus._

 _"You got me, Linus," Lucy replied._

 _"What did they do when you were in there?"_

 _"Oh, they just asked me a bunch of dumb questions, I now forget what they were, but they weren't important. However, that psychiatrist gave me an idea, though."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"I can open up my own psychiatry booth and offer advice to those most unfortunate. I charge a nickel for each case by the hour, I can make a fortune. I can make a mint on Charlie Brown alone." Lucy thought about her new idea as they waited for their parents._

 _Meanwhile in the psychiatrists' office, Larry and Lacey Van Pelt were discussing Lucy's case with the doctor. He had a lot of concerns._

 _"I can tell you in the years I've been doing this," the doctor began, "I have never seen a case like your daughter's. She definitely is bipolar, but that's the least of her problems. She's also a borderline sociopath who's prone to violence, she's narcissistic, and she suffers from delusions of grandeur. While the delusions are normal for a child, everything else isn't. She's a bright young lady, but she will have more problems as the years go by if nothing is done about it. I advise the both of you to get her on medication immediately, otherwise it will get worse as she ages."_

 _"What kind of medication, doctor?" asked Larry._

 _"Ritalin, something for the bipolar, I even suggest more sessions here and so she can deal with her anger here. Something so she can be a functioning member of society."_

 _"I don't see what the problem is," said Lacey. "Our daughter is fine. She just have bad days here and there."_

 _"You don't understand, Mrs. Van Pelt. Your daughter is a ticking time bomb that continuously explodes."_

 _"Lace, listen to the doctor," Larry pleaded._

 _"Larry, I'm not subjecting our children to any kind of drugs, no matter how 'helpful' they are," Lacey retorted. "Thanks but no thanks, doc. We can handle it on our own." And Lacey got up to leave._

 _"We'll be in touch, doctor," said Larry._

 _"No we won't!" Lacey countered. "Come on, Lawrence. We're getting out of here." And the Van Pelts left the office. The doctor just shook his head and said, "May God have mercy on that family."_

 _ **Back to the present**_

"You mean to tell me that all it would have took was the right meds and Lucy would have been nicer?!" Rerun fumed.

"Well there was no telling," Larry said, finishing his story, "but your mother didn't want to 'take that chance' as she put it. She wouldn't even try to get her counseling for her anger issues."

"I don't believe it," said Linus. "I knew she screwed up pampering Lucy as an adult, but I never knew how deep it ran!"

"She kept telling herself that Lucy was alright and that it was just a phase she was going through," Larry said.

"A FUCKING PHASE?!" Rerun lashed out. "THAT GIRL TORTURED US DAILY! DID IT EVEN CROSS MOM'S MIND THAT WHAT LUCY WAS DOING WASN'T NORMAL?!"

"Then Lucy got overweight and couldn't hardly function anymore," a remorseful Larry said. "Then your mom and by default, myself, became her caretakers. Me, the doctors, all of us tried to get Lucy motivated to do things on her own, but like the psychiatrist said all those years ago, she just got worse as an adult. She didn't clean herself properly, she ate even more fast food than she did when she lived at home, and by the time of her suicide, she was…"

"Lucy committed suicide?" gasped Linus. He and Rerun still didn't know that Lucy had shot herself.

"Didn't mom tell you when she called, Linus?" asked Larry.

"I didn't stay on the phone long enough to find out," Linus lamented. "I harbored so much resentment towards Lucy for her abuse on me and Rerun I didn't care how she died. I just assumed she suffered a cardiac arrest due to being overweight."

"I see. But by the time Lucy killed herself, she was walking with a walker, still stuck with her delusions of grandeur, still crabby, still narcissistic, and definitely still bipolar. And now morbidly obese on top of that. All because your mother didn't want to get her the help she needed."

Linus and Rerun began to see their sister in a new light. All that time they had been angry with Lucy for the abuse and torture she gave them, and as it turned out, it wasn't entirely her fault. She had real mental issues that could have been corrected with the right meds and therapy, but their mother couldn't be bothered and thought it was a waste of time. Their hatred for Lucy had started to disappear, instead now being directed towards their mother.

"Dad," Rerun began with tears forming in his eyes, "I forgive you for your part in this, now knowing you suffered as well as us. I love you, but I hate her! I HATE HER! SHE COULD HAVE SAVE US ALL OF THIS GRIEF! BUT NOOOOOOOOO! MOMMY KNOWS BEST! WELL, **FUCK YOU, LACEY!** AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, SHE'S AS DEAD TO ME AS LUCY IS!"

Larry grabbed his youngest son and hugged him tightly, as Rerun sobbed loudly. Linus, who was also in tears, but didn't burst into hysterics like his brother, followed suit in hugging his father.

"Dad," Linus said, darkly, "remember your promise. Do not tell her we're here. I want it to be a surprise because Liam and I have some choice words for our beloved mother. She fucked up all of our lives and he needs to pay the piper. I think it's safe to say that we're going to Lucy's funeral now."

"Boys," Larry said, regaining his composure, "I won't say a word to her about this, until the day of the funeral. There is something else you need to know. Not about Lucy, but it has to do with what I just told you about Lucy. You remember our family attorney, George?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, today I went to see him so he could draw up some papers."

"Is this what I think it is, dad?" asked a calmer Rerun.

"It is, and after you confront your mother, I will have my own little surprise for her after the funeral."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: TWIN DELIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: CATCHING UP WITH THE LUCAS'**

 _Sparkyville, USA 1:00 PM, 1 day before the funeral, Location: The Lucas household_

Charlie and Violet were at the home of their friend Patty and her husband, Mark. They finally were able to see their two twin boys, Zachary and Jacob, and catch up with everything that had been going on in town. Charlie had always came back home to visit his folks for the holidays and other events, but Violet had never came back since moving away all those years ago. And, aside from keeping in contact with Patty, she had been out of the loop with her old friends. She was determined to end that.

"Your boys are growing fast, Patty," said Charlie.

"Yeah, it's hard to keep up with them," agreed Patty.

"They are so cute, Patty!" said Violet, who doted on the boys.

"They wanted to meet their Aunt Violet for a long time," Patty said with a smile.

"And I them," Violet responded.

"So, are you two staying for a bit after the funeral?" asked Mark.

"We will be flying back to California on Saturday," said Charlie, "but we will be staying for a couple of days afterwards."

"That's good," said Patty. "Then we can possibly do a double date before you go."

"That sounds nice," said Violet. "My next project isn't until next week Thursday anyway."

"And my head manager is familiar with the restaurant workings," added Charlie. And they continued to play with the twins and chat about everything.

Around that same time, Marcie walked into Lightning Fitness where Tricia worked. She spotted her old bestie working with a client doing some Pilates. She decided to wait until they were done before making her presence known. After Tricia was done she walked up to where Marcie was sitting.

"Marcie!" she said, shocked to see her there. "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes," Marcie responded. "Do you have time to get some coffee?"

"Sure, just let me get changed. My shift is done, anyways."

After changing out of her workout clothes, Tricia went with Marcie to the nearest coffee shop. Marcie ordered a caramel latte, while Tricia ordered a green tea with honey. They found a secluded area to sit and chat.

"You may be wondering why I came to see you after all this time since our falling out," said Marcie.

"The thought has come to my mind, Marcie," said Tricia, cautiously.

"I think it's time we cleared the air once and for all," Marcie responded.

"Yeah, about that," Tricia began. "I tried to get a hold of you after I got my GED, to tell you I went back to school. I even did a couple of years at community college to get certified to be a trainer. But you never answered my calls, never answered my messages, didn't even invite me to your wedding, or tell me about when you had the boys both times you were pregnant. I had to hear it second hand from Chuck and others who did go to those events! I know I upset you when I quit school before, but I realized I made a mistake and went back, and even did better than I did when I was in school before. And when I tried to tell you that you were right, YOU NEVER RESPONDED! All I want to know is why couldn't you forgive me for quitting?! All I wanted was my best friend back! While I didn't go back because I upset you, I did for myself because I wanted to be better and have an education, I wanted to share with you that I did do it AND got my GED.

"But what hurt me the most is that you never sent me an invite to yours and Franklin's wedding. I even talked to Franklin and told him to give you my address. And I never got to meet your boys. Did I hurt you THAT MUCH that you couldn't have me around your boys?! So, Marcie Carlin-Armstrong, why did you lock me out for all this time?!" Tricia was in tears by that point. While she was ready to hear that it was because she quit and let Marcie down, she wasn't prepared for the answer she did get.

"It because I felt that I failed you, Tricia," said Marcie, who was now crying herself. "I figured if I ended our friendship, I didn't have to deal with the guilt feeling I had because I failed to keep you on the right track. I was more upset with myself than you. I didn't respond to your messages because I didn't want the guilty feelings that I played a part in messing you up. Even after I found out that you went back to school, I still felt like I failed you before, especially after I learned that you did better without my help! I thought that if I made you hate me, then I wouldn't feel so guilty, that I deserved your hatred. That's also why I didn't send an invite to my wedding or let you know about the boys being born." Marcie was sobbing hard.

"Marcie, I never hated you, nor did you let me down," assured Tricia. "If anything, I thought _I_ let _you_ down. Marcie, you are my best friend, and I love you."

Marcie looked at Tricia. She knew she was being sincere. As long as she known her, she was always straight with her. Marcie thought to herself "Screw it" and opened the floodgates. As the two friends hugged and cried, all was forgiven on both sides.

"I missed you, Marcie," Tricia whispered to her, through sniffles. "I missed you so much."

Marcie responded, "I missed you too… …sir." It was when Tricia heard Marcie call her "sir" that she knew their friendship was completely restored. They had a lot of catching up to do and a lot of healing to go through, but at least they made the first step that day to repairing their friendship.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: REQUIEM FOR A FUSSBUDGET & SEVERED TIES**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ASHES TO ASHES & PROPOSALS**

 _Sparkyville, USA 9:50 AM, Location: St. Martins Crematorium_

 _The funeral of Lucille Van Pelt_

Inside St. Martins Crematorium, a large box containing Lucy's remains sat on a conveyor belt in front of a rather large oven. The Van Pelts couldn't even afford a casket for their daughter because by this time they were living paycheck to paycheck. Lucy had bankrupt them with her lavish spending at fine dining restaurants and fast food joints. They provided her with so much money they barely had enough left for them. It was no wonder Larry harbored resentment toward Lacey, his wife. And Linus and Rerun were livid at their mother for her lack of concern over them and putting them at risk due to her negligence in handling Lucy's situation. So now Lucy's body sat in a large, taped-up cardboard box, waiting to be cremated. And it was a miracle that the crematorium was able to find a box large enough to hold her 550-pound frame.

As everyone began to walk in, the Van Pelts were first. Charlie and Violet, along with Sally, Schroeder, and the Browns, Maureen and Silas, followed. Then Tricia and Roy came in, along with Franklin and Marcie. Patty and Mark then walked in and took their seats. They left the twins with Mark's parents, who didn't know the Van Pelts that well to come. Frieda and Pig Pen walked in together holding hands which caused raised eyebrows from their friends, but they shrugged it off soon afterwards. Eudora, Sally's best friend who had just arrived the night before, was next to enter. Shermy and his wife also came in behind Eudora. When everyone greeted each other and took their seats, everyone was surprised to see Linus, Audrey, and Rerun come in. Lacey tried to hug her sons when she saw them but was stopped by Linus. She was confused.

"We didn't come here for you," said Linus. "We came to pay our respects to our sister. As for you, mother, we need to have a serious talk, but AFTER the funeral." Lacey took her seat, reluctantly. Rerun didn't say a word; he just glared at his mother with disdain. After greeting their father Larry, Linus and Rerun, along with Audrey, took their seats. Lacey had no idea about the conversation Larry had with their sons a few nights before.

Linus sat next to Charlie. Charlie said, "I'm glad you did come, Linus."

"I am too, Charlie," agreed Linus. "I'll fill you in on what made me come later. And it will change your opinion of Lucy." Charlie looked at his best friend and wondered about the change in attitude. He figured there will be an explanation later.

During the funeral, the minister officiating it asked if anyone wanted to say something about Lucy. No one stood up or volunteered, until Linus, to the shock of everyone, stood up and said, "I do have something to say." Lacey braced herself for what he was going to say, as she thought it couldn't be good. Linus walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

He began, "For years, many of you know that I harbored a lot of animosity towards my sister. And a lot of you knew the abuse, mentally, emotionally, and physically, Rerun and I had endured from her. And for years after I became an adult, I avoided her at all costs, never gave her my phone number, or told her where I lived because I didn't want to deal with her. She was crazy, psychotic, and just plain mean. And a lot of you knew about Rerun's struggles with drugs because of the trauma of living with someone like Lucy. And for years, we hated her and we wanted nothing to do with her.

"But then some new revelations came to light earlier this week. We learned that Lucy's actions were not entirely her fault; that it was a case of not getting the help or treatment she needed to be a decent member of society. Lucy, as it turns out, suffered, as well. She may have been delivering punishment towards us, but she couldn't help it. I'm not making any excuses for her; I'm just stating facts. Years ago, when we were still kids and before Rerun was born, she was diagnosed as being bipolar. But that was the least of the issues she had. She was also diagnosed as being a borderline sociopath, narcissistic, and suffering from delusions. She was smart, but also mentally flawed. She actually believed her own hype well into adulthood, which is why she failed out of college when she went to become a psychiatrist. And it wasn't entirely all her fault because she was denied the treatment and counseling that could have corrected her behavioral problems. And as such, she always thought her crabbiness was normal, so she wore it as a badge of honor; thinking it was normal to be crabby every single day, and everyone else was flawed in her mind. The only sign of her softness came out in a certain guy who is here, but will remain nameless, though he and most of you know who I'm talking about. This guy she had a crush on from childhood all the way to adulthood. And maybe if she had said treatment, he would have given her the time of day; maybe not, but we'll never know now.

"So, in closing, I do want to say to Lucy, I don't know if she can hear me wherever she is now, but I do forgive her for what she has done to me. Rerun has forgiven her, as well. Now knowing what we know now, it is easier to justify her actions. I still hate that I had to endure that when I didn't have to, but now I can see why it happened and why she acted that way, as she couldn't help herself. And now, Lucy, I hope in death you can have the peace and sound of mind you couldn't get in life. And I do love you, sis. Thank you."

After Linus had spoken, there was hardly a dry eye in the crematorium. Everyone now knew that Lucy wasn't mean and crabby just for the sake of being mean and crabby; she had serious problems that could have been fixed, but didn't. Lacey, the mother, glared at her husband, Larry, as she knew he was the one who told their sons about Lucy's mental problems. Then, everyone applauded Linus for his speech. When Linus returned to his seat, Charlie said to him, "I forgive Lucy, as well." And the best friends hugged each other.

The minister stepped back up and after saying a few words he announced that it was time to cremate Lucy and for everyone, except for the family, to exit the building. And after everyone had left, the cremation process begun. Linus and Rerun didn't say anything. Larry also remained silent. Audrey was also silent. Lacey fidgeted around a bit because she couldn't wait to tell Larry off about divulging what was between them. They all went into another room to wait to receive her ashes. After about an hour or so, one of the staff member handed Lacey the ashes of her daughter in a box.

"We do have urns for you if you want to place the ashes in there," the staff member told her.

"Thank you," said Lacey. "Let's go." And the family got up and left the crematorium to head for the reception that was held at the union building where the gang had their reunion a few nights before.

At the union building, after the minister blessed the food, everyone got up and went to get some food to eat. Lucy's ashes, now in a ceramic urn painted blue, her favorite color, sat in a corner for all to see. Linus, Audrey, and Rerun sat with Charlie, Violet, Sally, Schroeder, and the Browns, instead of their parents. While all was forgiven between Larry and the boys, not so much with their mother Lacey. Plus they wanted to leave their dad alone to give their mother the news he wanted to tell her.

"YOU'RE SUING ME FOR DIVORCE, LARRY?!" Everyone got silent when they heard that. Lacey was standing over Larry, holding the papers Larry had received from George, the attorney. "WE JUST HAD A FUNERAL FOR OUR DAUGHTER, FOR CHRISTS SAKE! COULDN'Y YOU AT LEAST WAITED UNTIL AFTER THE RECEPTION TO HAND ME THIS?!"

"NO, LACEY!" shouted Larry. "IT'S TIME TO TAKE OFF THE FAÇADE! DON'T YOU SEE?! OUR BOYS DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE AROUND YOU! AND YES, I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM ABOUT LUCY'S MENTAL ISSUES AND YOU NOT WANTING TO FIX IT! BUT ME DIVORCING YOU ISN'T THE ONLY NEWS IWANTED TO GIVE YOU! I HAD ALREADY PACKED UP MY BELONGINGS BEFORE WE LEFT FOR THE CREMATORIUM."

"Wait, what?" said a confused Lacey.

"Yes," said Larry, calming down a little. "I have packed up my belongings, my clothes and some of the smaller stuff I want to take with me. I am going back to Boston with my boys."

"IS THIS TRUE?!" Lacey asked Linus loudly.

"Yes it is, mother!" Linus retorted. "Don't you get it?! You caused all of this. Had you have given Lucy the proper treatment, all of us wouldn't be here. Lucy would be alive and probably a decent human being with no weight problems and possibly a husband. Charlie would have never endured HALF of the bullshit he had to growing up. And you and dad would not be divorcing right now. And, as you can see, Audrey is due any day now with my first child. But, unfortunately, you won't be around to see your first grandchild because you ruined our lives. So take a good look at me and Rerun, because after today, you won't be seeing us anymore for the rest of your miserable life!"

"You don't mean that," said Lacey, starting to cry.

"They mean it, Lace," said Larry. "And so do I. All of these years were a lie. And I'm tired of it. And I'm sorry I have to air our dirty laundry here at the reception for our deceased daughter, for which I'm holding you responsible for her killing herself also, but the secret was already out about Lucy's issues already."

Lacey looked at her youngest son. "Liam, I..."

"Don't… say… a fucking word!" growled Rerun. "Linus already told you! We don't want you in our lives! You can go rot in hell for all I care!" And he abruptly left the building, slamming the door behind him.

"You did this," said Linus. "Now you got to live with it." And Lacey looked at her son. There wasn't anything else to talk about at that point. So she slowly got up and walked out the door. Rerun didn't leave, instead he was outside smoking a cigarette, trying to calm down. His back was turned so he didn't see his mother walking out. She didn't say anything to him, so not to upset him further. She walked home in the cold January winter evening.

Back inside, Larry restored order. "I'm sorry, everyone. It was just pent-up anger that needed to be released."

"It's okay, Larry," said Silas, Charlie and Sally's father. "We all understand what you and your boys have been through. Don't we, folks?"

Everyone in the building agreed.

Silas continued, "Let's all forget this drama that just happened and enjoy everyone's company."

And everybody continued to talk and take it easy. Larry did promise to bring Lucy's ashes back to Lacey later that night. After that he was going to stay with Linus and Audrey until he found a senior living place that was affordable in Boston.

Later that night, Charlie and Violet was walking through their old neighborhood. They saw the old ballfield where they used to play baseball.

"Look at that," said Violet. "It hasn't changed one bit."

"I just hope the kids that are playing there now is taking good care of it," added Charlie.

"This brings back a lot of good memories," said Violet, getting reminiscent.

" _Good_ memories?" asked Charlie. "What about all those games we lost?"

"I even yearn for those days, baby. Everything was simple then."

"No argument there. Listen Violet, I was thinking about us, and how we agreed to try out dating."

"Yes?"

"Well I figured I don't want to have a long-distance relationship. I want for us to be as close as possible. One thing that Lucy's death got me thinking about is how life is too short. And I want to spend all of my life with you. I've been a bachelor for too long, and I feel you were the right one for me the day we met. Even if I detoured a bit when the little red-haired girl came to town, and even though we didn't always get along, we understood each other more than anyone else. And you were right. I also believe it was destiny that we reconnected at LAX on the way here."

"Charlie! Are you asking me what I think you are?!"

"I am." And Charlie pulled out of his coat pocket a box containing a ring. Violet was starting to tear up with happiness. And he got down on one knee. "Violet Gray, will you marry me?"

Violet didn't waste any time answering that question. "YES! Yes, I'll marry you, Charlie Brown!" And the two newly-engaged lovebirds embraced in their old stomping grounds. Who would have thought it would be Lucy, through her death that brought them together?

 **NEXT CHAPTER: NEXT GENERATION OF VAN PELT**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: NEW KID IN TOWN**

 _Sparkyville, USA, Location: The Pine Hotel_

Linus, and Rerun were gathering their luggage to return to Boston. Larry, their father, was with them, as he was mailing his stuff by freight. It had been a trying week for the Van Pelts and they were glad it was over. Lucy's ashes were with Lacey, their mother, and it was doubtful that they would ever see them again until after Lacey's death.

"So, you have everything, dad?" asked Linus.

"Yep, all accounted for, son," Larry replied.

"I am glad you're coming with us," said Linus. "After everything that has happened, I'm ready to start a new chapter in all of our lives."

"Same here," added Rerun.

"Well, we will get by, boys," said Larry. "I'm ready to start all over again with you and finally be a real dad to you."

"You always were, dad," said Linus. "It's just, well… I won't talk about 'her' anymore. At least not for a while."

"Lucy or mom?" asked Rerun.

"Take your pick!" joked Linus. "But in all seriousness, I like to leave the drama that mom brought to this family here in Sparkyville."

"I can understand that," said Larry. Just then Audrey walked in slowly. She was holding her pregnant belly.

"Linus, you may want to reschedule our flight," she announced. "My water just broke."

A half hour later, Charlie, Violet, Sally, Schroeder, Tricia, Roy, Marcie, Franklin, Patty, Mark, Frieda, and Pig Pen were all at the hospital. They all met up with Rerun and Larry in the waiting room.

"So, what's happening right now?" asked Charlie.

"We don't know yet," said Larry.

"They just went in," added Rerun.

"I knew Audrey was due any day," said Charlie.

"I wondered why she took this trip knowing she could deliver at any moment," wondered Sally. "Schroeder, if we have kids, we're not doing any traveling." Schroeder just nodded in agreement.

About an hour later, everyone was still waiting. Some folks went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Violet showed Patty her engagement ring she had received from Charlie. Charlie, Franklin, and Rerun were chatting for a bit. Marcie was showing Tricia pictures of her boys. Thinks were calm for a moment. Then Linus walked out from the delivery room.

"Hey everyone," he greeted. "Audrey is doing fine, and I'm happy to day that I'm now the father of a healthy baby girl."

Everyone came up to congratulate Linus on becoming a first-time dad. Larry hugged his son and told him how proud he was of him. Rerun was elated about being an uncle. And he invited a few folks, along with immediate family, to see the girl. So he chose Charlie, Violet, Sally, and Schroeder, since they were the closest. All of them went where the nursery was. And the nurse held up Linus and Audrey's baby.

"I want you to meet Zoe Van Pelt," said Linus, softly.

"Oh Linus, she's adorable," said Violet.

"Absolutely cute," Sally agreed.

"Charlie," Linus began, "Audrey and I had already talked about this before. I would like for you to be Zoe's godfather."

Charlie was beside himself with happiness. "I would be honored, Linus," he said. "Also, I should tell you, Violet and I just got engaged to be married."

"Really? Congratulations, you two!"

"Thank you, Linus," said Violet. "And congratulations to you and Audrey on baby Zoe."

"Thank you." And they all continued to observe Zoe in the window. She looked exactly like Linus, but with Audrey's hair. Linus could not wait to embrace fatherhood. And he promised that if any problems occurred with her, he would take the necessary action to correct it or treat it. He was determined not to make the same mistakes his mother made with Lucy. And with a wonderful woman like Audrey in his corner, and his brother and father, he knew he had the help he needed.

 **UP NEXT, THE EPILOGUE**


	5. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE: THE WEDDING YEARS IN THE MAKING**

 _Sparkyville, USA 5 months later, Location: A small chapel_

Tricia, Roy, a few months pregnant Sally, Schroeder, Marcie, and Franklin walked in to the small chapel on the north end of Sparkyville. Sally and Schroeder had married about a couple of weeks after Lucy's funeral, and then took a honeymoon to Germany, the birthplace of Beethoven. Tricia and Roy got married in front of a Justice of the Peace not too long afterwards. Sally was pregnant with her first child. She and Schroeder didn't want to know what it was, as of yet.

"So how was Germany?" Tricia asked Sally and Schroeder.

"It was fun," said Sally. "I just wished that it was Oktoberfest when we went, so we could ride some rides and sample some German beer and pretzels."

"We did see some of the sights where Beethoven performed and some related landmarks," added Schroeder. "Plus with Sally being pregnant, I think it's safe to say beer is definitely out of the question for the next six months."

"Don't remind me, babe!" sighed Sally. The others laughed as they took their seats. Frieda and Pig Pen walked in holding hands and lovey-dovey toward each other,

"Well I see you two are going strong," Franklin observed.

"Yeah, we are," said Pig Pen. "Who would have thought we'd get together, eh?"

"Yeah," agreed Frieda. "I always thought Pig Pen was one of the nicest guys around. It was always the dirt that got in the way, but now that he stays clean, it's easier to get closer to this wonderful man." And she kissed him softy on the lips.

"I have to admit, that IS a miracle," said Sally, to which everyone else agreed. Tricia looked and saw Audrey sitting with Rerun and his father, Larry.

"Hey, Audrey, Rerun, Mr. V," Tricia greeted. "How is little Zoe doing?"

"She is wonderful," said Audrey, who was holding Zoe, now an infant.

"And how about you, Rerun?" Tricia wondered. "Any lucky girl snatch you up, yet?"

"Well I found out Sally's friend Eudora actually lives not too far from us in Massachusetts," Rerun replied. "She stays just a few miles from Martha's Vineyard. We started doing stuff together. If anything happens, it happens."

"I'm doing great, too," said Larry. "Things with my boys are better than ever." And at that moment, the pastor said it was time to start. Everyone turned around and looked.

Charlie walked first down the aisle with his parents at both sides of him. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with red bowtie and vest. After seating his parents in the first pew, Linus and Patty marched down the aisle arm in arm then splitting when they got to the front. Patty's young niece served as flower girl, and Marcie and Franklin's youngest son was the ring bearer. Then the wedding march music started, and everyone got up. Violet, dressed in a long, sleek white gown with a tiara on holding a bouquet of white roses, was escorted by her father down the aisle towards her groom, who looked at her with complete love. As Mr. Gray presented her to Charlie, he said to his soon-to-be son-in-law, "I always knew you two would end up together. Take care of my baby girl, Charles."

"I will, sir," Charlie said. And then the pastor began the wedding ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony. If there's anyone who think these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone looked around. But no one spoke up against the marriage, so the pastor continued.

"I shall now ask the bride and groom to face each other." And Charlie and Violet faced one another. "Charles Brown, do you take this woman, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, for as long as you shall live?"

"I do," Charlie said.

"Violet Gray, do you take this man, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, for as long as you shall live?"

"I do," said Violet.

"The rings, please?" And Linus handed Charlie the ring for Violet, and Patty handed Violet the ring for Charlie. And they placed the rings on each of their ring fingers.

The pastor finished, "By the powers vested in me, for the city of Sparkyville, in this great state, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Charles, you may kiss your bride." And Charlie and Violet kissed one another with love. Maureen, Charlie's mother cried as her oldest son was now finally married, as did most of the woman in the chapel. Linus smiled for his best friend. He finally landed the love of his life.

And the pastor announced, "Ladies and gentleman, it gives me great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Monroe Brown." And everyone applauded.

"You go, Chuck!" shouted Tricia. "You sly dog!"

As the wedding party exited the chapel, Linus said to Charlie, "Well, we are both married men now."

"We are, Linus," agreed Charlie. "But it's not over for us. Not by a long shot." And the wedding party entered the limo and drove to the union building where the reception would take place. Everyone else followed. As Larry was about to get in the car with Rerun, Audrey, and Zoe, he noticed his ex-wife, Lacey, watching from a distance.

"I'll be right back, folks," he said and he went over to talk to his former spouse.

"I'm sorry, Larry," she said. "Maureen told me about Charlie getting married. I had to at least get a glimpse of my granddaughter."

"It's all right, Lace," said Larry. "I'm not mad at you for that. She is a cutie, isn't she?

"Yes, she is. I can tell she takes after Linus."

"Well, I better meet up with them before they start looking for me. Take care of yourself, Lacey."

"You too, Larry. And for what it's worth, it was good to see you."

"It was good to see you too." And Larry headed back for the car and they left for the reception.

 _ **Afterward by Linus**_

Linus here. You may be wondering what happened afterwards. Well I can fill you in on all of that right now. First up Charlie and Violet are doing great. He moved to Los Angeles from Vallejo so Violet can continue her acting career, plus he and Susan, his business partner, had opened another Brown's Bistro in the LA area. The original Vallejo location is still open, and it's being ran by the top manager there, though Charlie maintains ownership.

Months after Charlie and Violet's wedding, Sally and Schroeder welcomed a baby boy. Schroeder is already playing Beethoven music for him. They named him Forte. Weird, isn't it? They still live in Philadelphia and Schroeder still teaches music and plays with the orchestra, and Sally still runs her salon. She is trying to get Mr. and Mrs. Brown to move out there so they can be close to their grandson, while Charlie is trying to get them out to the California sun. Who will win this sibling battle of the parents? No one knows.

Tricia and Roy, after finding out that they can't have children due to Tricia being infertile, they have adopted a baby boy from Zimbabwe. They named him Scout. And they made Marcie and Franklin godparents to him.

Speaking of Marcie and Franklin, they are still living in Baltimore with their two boys. Marcie is expecting a third child on the way, and she's hoping for a girl, this time. The friendship between her and Tricia have been restored completely. And while they can't talk to each other daily, they keep in contact regularly as much as they can.

Patty and Mark are still doing fine, as well. Their twins are growing fast. Charlie and Violet had invited the whole family out to California so they can get some of that west coast flavor. And to possibly take the kids to Knott's Berry Farm. I heard that's a great theme park.

Frieda and Pig Pen have become an item. I guess it took him getting cleaned up to land the girl with the naturally curly hair. And they've never been happier together.

Rerun has also found love in one of the unlikeliest of places. Right here in Massachusetts, Eudora lives a few miles from us, and she and my brother have been seeing each other for a while now. Rerun has come a long way from where he was. He's still healing some, but I think he'll be okay. If I can get over losing my leg, he can get past his demons.

Dad has also found happiness again. After moving in with us, he's met a lady his age who is a widow looking for companionship. When he's not taking care of his granddaughter, he's with this new lady-friend of his doing everything together.

Rerun and I don't talk to mom. We have no desire to.

And as for me, Audrey and I are great. Zoe is our world and she's like her daddy in many ways. She actually holds on to a blanket like I used to do, and she is smart as a whip. She hasn't started believing in things like the Great Pumpkin as of yet, but give her time. I'm sure she'll come up with something similar.

I think about Lucy often and how things might have been different for us had she gotten the help she needed early on. I'm no longer mad at her or harbor any animosity towards her. I now understand a lot of her actions were beyond her control and that she couldn't help it. One thing mom did teach us in this whole situation was how NOT to raise your kids and to get them the help they need early on. And I will get Zoe the help she needs, if it comes to pass. It's still early in the game, but I'm always looking for any signs of self-destructive behavior and excessive crabbiness. But I don't go overboard, either. I think the whole situation with Lucy, crazy and out of control as it was, was a blessing in disguise. It showed me what to look for if one of my kids were acting the same and what to do if something like that ever happens. Only time will tell. All I know is from learning about her situation, I now understand my sister better, and posthumously, regained my love for her.

 **THE END**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone who followed this mini-series and enjoyed it. I will be taking a few weeks off, but will still check in here on . Next month_ PEANUTS: The Next Chapter _returns and we start a new story arc called "The Play". Stay tuned._


End file.
